Sick Days
by Lunar Serenade
Summary: It was comical to think that the cause of his downfall would be the mere common cold. (Implied Chrom x fem!Robin/Avatar, family Chrom x Morgan)


_Characters: implied Chrom x Fem!Avatar, Chrom and Morgan (family)_

_Summary: It was comical to think that the cause of his downfall would be the mere common cold._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Sick Days**

Chrom could tell you that he faced many challenges in his life, ranging from a mad king, to a demonic conqueror, to a freaking _dragon god_. Not once did he let them bring him down. In fact, he was only encouraged to work harder until he reigned completely victorious and defeated them.

Therefore, it was comical to think that the cause of his downfall would be the mere common cold.

"Ahchoo!" He sniffled to himself and slumped down deeper into his plush mattress, cursing when he released another rousing sneeze.

Honestly, of all things that could have happened to him, he had to get sick. He _hated_ getting sick. It made him feel so damn useless.

As Exalt, he had so many things he needed to do. He needed to smooth over relations with the neighboring kingdom, Plegia. He needed to help rebuild all the villages that were affected by the war. He needed to keep those darn Ferroxi Kahns away from his baby, Lucina.

Not that he would ever complain about such tasks. After all, as Exalt he had his sister's legacy to live up to, a kingdom to lead, and a world to rebuild.

And he could not do a damn thing with a stupid cold. It would be a blessing if he managed to walk even a step without hacking out a lung.

He groaned, released another sneeze, and buried his face into his pillow, pleading to Naga herself to help him in his sorry state and give him some reprieve.

Instead his plight was answered by a burning ray of sunlight.

"Rise and shine!"

Chrom recoiled and placed a hand over his watery eyes, wondering who in gods name would possibly have the nerve to disturb him while he was in a brooding, sickly state.

As he allowed his eyes to adjust, taking in the Plegian robe, short hair, goofy smile, he knew exactly who.

It was Morgan. Of course.

"Come on, Father, wake up!" Morgan said happily, opening up another set of curtains, blinding Chrom even further. "It's a beautiful day today. The birds are out singing, and the sun is shining…"

"And my eyes are watering," Chrom said blandly, blinking away the tears and fighting a rousing sneeze, "And I am awake, Morgan."

The boy smiled as he trotted over to his father's bedside, his bright face rivaling that of the sun.

"That's good! It's convenient really! It's time to take your medicine after all," Morgan said, holding the bottle up as emphasis.

The sight of it made his stomach knot up and bile to burn his throat. "B… but doesn't Fredrick usually administer the medicine? I could just wait for him. You really don't have to do that yourself."

"Fredrick's on babysitting duty right now. He and Aunt Lissa are alternating turns watching over my little sister," Morgan said with a relish, preening at thought of being almost an older brother. "Besides, do you really want Fredrick to give you medicine?"

The Ylissean royal opened his mouth, but quickly shut it tight when he gave it some thought. Despite his desire to delay it, he would take the medicine from anyone, but Fredrick. He always was too zealous about it, always giving him a bit too much of that terrible tasting thing than he cared to handle. He sighed in defeat. Morgan grinned and settled down triumphantly beside him.

"You don't have to take care of me, Morgan. You're probably busy," he said quietly, coughing to himself.

"It's no problem at all! It's rare for me to hang out with you alone like this, and I can't pass up the opportunity. Though it has been tough finishing all that paperwork by myself with big sis being out in your place."

He felt his whole body tense. His fingers dug into the sheets.

His son did not seem to notice, concentrating on opening the medicine bottle and filling up the spoon. "Not that Lucina was that good at paperwork anyways. She's better out in the front lines than cooped up in an office. Much like you I guess." Morgan chuckled at the thought and raised the spoon to his eye level to study it. "I'm almost done with all that paperwork though, but it still baffles me how you have been doing it all on your own. There's so much of it! It's no wonder that you got sick, but you know if Mother saw you like this, she would probably tell you I told you s–"

He immediately caught himself, clamping his mouth shut a moment too late. He tore his gaze away from the spoon and looked over. His father stared off to the other side of the mattress, his expression surprisingly somber, his gaze glazed.

The young tactician frowned and rubbed the back of his head. "Father, I'm–"

"It's alright, son." Morgan fell silent. Chrom did not turn to look at him and rolled over to his side, brushing the backs of his fingers against the cold pillow beside him. "It's alright."

There is one major reason why he hated staying in that bed. It felt all too large, too spacious, too empty for just one person. It all made him think too much of that _someone_, and he felt his heart ache. All he wanted was to shut off those thoughts and bury himself in work and royal affairs. He didn't want to think of how much he missed her smart mouth, those soft, understanding eyes, the sweet sound of her voice...

"She'll be back soon you know."

Chrom turned his head to look at his son, the son that looked so much like her that he felt his throat burn. Morgan's face softened into a kind smile.

"I can feel it. Mother will be back home with us before you know. Just stop fussing and just… relax, Father," said Morgan, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Yes, I know... I really should take better care of myself, and not push myself so hard," Chrom admitted with a low cough. "It's just that I want to make this world a better place for every–"

"Her." That single word made him cough. Morgan did not waver, his gaze sharp and bright. "And you really don't need to work so hard to accomplish all that. She would already be proud of you. I know Lucina and I are."

All he could do at that moment was just stare, reminding himself once again that Morgan always took after her in more ways than one. He shared that same unfailing optimism, same bright disposition, that same strength that pulled Chrom through anything.

Soon he felt his own lips match his son's smile. "Always the smart one, aren't you?"

"Well thank the parents I get it from," Morgan said, but paused a moment in surprise. He blinked when he felt someone warm wrap around his own hand.

"Thank you, Morgan," his father said, his voice cracking slightly – because of his illness or from something else? "She is proud of you too, you know. _I'm_ proud of you."

In that instant, he saw Morgan's demeanor waver slightly, breaking from its usual warmth and cheer. His eyes softened and his lips quivered, his guard long enough for Chrom to have a glimpse of how he truly was, just a boy who missed his mother terribly too.

"T... that's enough sentimental stuff." Morgan swiftly sniffled and turned his head, hastily wiping the tears that rolled down his face. "After all, it's time for you take your medicine now!"

All sense of sentimentality vanished. Chrom cringed back into his mattress and released a slew of coughs. "I was hoping you'd have forgotten."

"I would never forget something like this. It's important for your health!"

"But you don't have anything to wash away that terrible taste? Isn't there some saying about taking it with a spoonful of sugar or something?"

"Oh that's silly! Mother would complain that probably rots your teeth or something." Morgan grinned and lifted the spoon up. "Now open wide!"

Chrom swallowed. As much as he loved Morgan, it was one of what would be many times that he resented that he took after Robin so much.

* * *

"So how's finally being a free man?"

"Absolutely wonderful." Chrom took deep breath of the fresh air and savored the feeling of sunlight on his face. "If I stayed inside any longer, I would have gone mad."

"Well if you took better care of yourself then you wouldn't have gotten sick in the first place," Lissa said cheekily.

Chrom shot her a stern glare while baby Lucina only cooed in his arms.

"Aw, see Lu-Lu here agrees with me." The blonde sidled beside him and smiled at the child. "Don't you agree with me, Lu-Lu? Don't you?"

"Please don't call her that," he said, holding the cooing baby protectively away from her aunt.

"Aw, poo! Chrom, you've got to relax. That's why I brought Lu-Lu out for a nice, relaxing stroll with you!"

"More like you kidnapped Lucina and followed me when I left to check on how village restorations were," he said.

"Technicalities!" Lissa swiped the baby from his arms and held her close. "It was my turn to watch Lucina anyways, and I didn't want to leave her with Fredrick! He likes to hog her!"

Chrom was about to make a comment, planning to tease her further, but he felt all thought completely disappear from his mind. He stopped walking and stared at the placid green fields. He felt his throat constrict, finding the scene all to reminiscent to the first day he met her.

After he became well, he vowed to relieve Lucina of her searching duties once he finished all sorts of necessary royal affairs, which had accumulated quite a bit during his sick days. Still, standing in those fields, filled with such whimsy and nostalgia, all he wanted to do was drop everything and start looking right then and there.

He shook his head of such thoughts and restrained himself. He knew better than that. His country came first and personal matters come second. Robin would not like it if he frivolously shirked his duties like that anyways. He had to be patient.

_Mother will be back home with us before you know._

After studying his expression for a long moment, Lissa smiled brighter and said, "Freddy and I have been competing on teaching Lu-Lu say her first word! He's been ridiculously trying to teach her to say your name while I've been trying to make her say mine."

He turned slowly and watched Lissa raise the baby up, cooing to her, "Say Aunty, Lu-Lu! Say Aunty!"

The baby only gurgled and giggled in response, earning a smile and roll of his eyes. Baby Lucina's eyes left her aunt and seemed to look towards him, bright, inquisitive, curious.

"Mama!"

They both fell silent at the single word. They blinked and stared as Lucina babbled to herself, clapping her hands together in apparent excitement.

"Well that's unexpected. We haven't been teaching her to say that," Lissa said, blinking at the child. "Robin would be happy to hear that."

Chrom nodded his head in agreement. Baby Lucina's lips broke out into a wider smile, and she reached forward, her eyes focused not on him, but something far off, almost behind him.

"Mama! Mama!"

He felt something within his heart grow warm at the proclamations, blossoming with a sense of wonder and hope. Could it be that she actually...?

He spun on the soles of his feet and rushed forward. Lissa cried for him, but he did not listen, could not listen. He was just filled with such wild hope that he could not help himself.

Finally, he forced himself to halt. A breeze rustled his hair, stinging his eyes.

"What has gotten into you? You can't just rush off like that. I can't get very far with this baby here..." Lissa felt her words clip at her tongue when she saw it too. "Oh my is... is that really?"

Baby Lucina answered for her. She turned and squirmed in her aunt's arms, her little hand reaching for the sleeping figure. "Mama! Mama!"

"Yes." Chrom heard his voice crack and a single tear rush down his cheek. Lissa was for once at a loss for words, hand pressed to her mouth to contain her emotions, tears streaming down her face. He turned and kissed the babe on the head. "That's Mama."

'_Welcome back._'

* * *

A/N: I wanted to try exploring Chrom and Morgan's familial dynamic a bit and briefly explore an alternative idea of how they found Robin again? It wasn't because I wanted to write baby Lucina... nope definitely not.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
